Nuestra historia
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Las historias de horror no tienen finales felices, afirmaría Eren con contundencia, él no siempre tenía la razón; entonces ellas, como Otelo y Desdémona, como Ofelia y Hamlet, como aquellos personajes, esencia del drama, por consecuente de la acción y el caos, debían ser la excepción a la regla. —Ymir/Christa. *GL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Hajime Isayama.

Según lo canónico la serie se ubica en la Edad Media, o algo remotamente parecido, pues la tecnología del equipo de maniobras no concuerda. En fin, es casi sacrilegio decir que Shakespeare vivía entonces pero qué más da, por algo es ficción XDXD hago alusión a él (como ya di a entender) con algunos fragmentos de sus obras. Las poesías que recita Christa son de Pablo Neruda, a quien también traje mágicamente del futuro.

Finalmente, esto participa en el AI 2013 de LiveJournal; va para CattivaRagazza.

* * *

**NUESTRA HISTORIA.**

«Tú eres mi sangre, yo soy tu piel.»

Jaime Sabines.

* * *

_¿Ymir, en serio vamos a estar juntas?_ Preguntaba a la luna, a veces, cuando estaba sola. La veía brillar allá, donde no alcanzan a llegar sus manos, tan majestuosa, tan perfecta y se echaba a reír, con nerviosismo, por tan absurdo cuestionamiento.

_No, claro que no_ era la respuesta. Que ambas fuesen chicas no tenía nada que ver, con tanto miedo por los Titanes de fuera la gente no le tomaba importancia a las nimiedades de dentro. No obstante, el problema también era ese.

_El mundo no intervendrá de alguna forma para separarnos, no lo necesita. Basta con que lo visitemos, y muramos en batalla._

Sí, un paso en falso era equivalente a la derrota. La derrota era equivalente a la pérdida. La pérdida era equivalente al sufrimiento. Y el cariño se quedaba lejos, sin atreverse a tocar corazones, a perecer por ello.

Un soldado lo suficientemente listo sabría que enamorarse no es una opción, no ahí, no en esas circunstancias. Pero Ymir había dicho… lo había dicho.

«Cuándo todo esto acabe, cásate conmigo»

¿Alguna vez acabaría?, ¿llegarían a recuperar su libertad, venciendo a todos los Titanes?

Le gustaría decir que _sí _con seguridad, qué como la Diosa que todos creían que era podía conocer el futuro, asegurando que vivirían.

La cuestión es que no llegaba a más que una simple humana. Ni Diosa, ni Esperanza ni Salvación. Solo una persona, común.

Una que quería casarse.

_Si estuviésemos dentro de un libro, podría ser diferente, podríamos ser felices._

O bien tendrían un final más trágico, como la historia de una desdichada pareja que aquel dramaturgo —cómo se hacía llamar, pese a que Christa no tuviese idea de su significado, seguramente se relacionaba con el drama, de algún modo— contaba para entretener a las masas, para otorgarles un poco de fantasía entre tanta fatalidad.

Eso habría estado bien. No tenía conflicto alguno con sacrificarse en pos del amor.

— "¡Alma de mi alma! ¡Condenada sea mi alma, si yo no te quiero, y si alguna vez dejo de quererte, confúndase y acábese el universo!" —citó con voz queda, siempre mirando fijamente la luna. Hizo memoria un momento—. "Esposa mía, quise besarte antes de matarte. Ahora te beso, y muero al besarte…"

Los celos infundados, ah, que bellos resultaban a esas horas altas de la noche. Él había actuado impulsivamente, acabando con la vida de su único amor para luego suicidarse al enterarse muy tarde de la verdad. No era un cuento de hadas, sin embargo, parecía encandilar a la gente con una facilidad casi morbosa. Christa recordaba haber perdido el sentido del tiempo al escucharlo la primera vez, mientras paseaba por el mercado, pocos días antes de la graduación.

Pensó que en un mundo plagado de destrucción y miedo un amor así brillaba como lucero casi extinto, aun sin final feliz.

_Las historias de terror no los tienen_, diría Eren más adelante al borde de la desesperación, aunque Christa nunca se enteraría.

Seguía vagando en una tierra de Nunca Jamás, dónde los niños podían ser niños, no cargaban con la existencia de otros sobre sus hombros y eran capaces de amar a quien le placiera, sin necesidad de preocuparse porque siga respirando al día siguiente, rezando para que sus piernas y brazos sigan en el lugar que deben ocupar.

— "Morir es dormir… y tal vez soñar" —murmuró, y sí, el dramaturgo con sus hermosos personajes, quiénes poseían más humanidad que ellos mismos, tenía la razón. Lo que esperaba tras las puertas del otro mundo asustaba, asimismo colmaba a uno de paz. Como en los sueños—. "El poder de la hermosura convertirá a la honestidad en una alcahueta, antes de que la honestidad logre dar a la hermosura su semejanza".

Se sentía un poco estúpida recitando tanta palabrería sinsentido a un público inexistente, con Ymir en su mente y no a su lado. Tendría que buscarla, decirle «Ymir, quiero que estemos juntas, pero lo que yo quiera no importa. Tengo miedo, y no sé porqué. Quizás la promesa de ese día no fue más que una broma, quizás no vale la pena luchar por ti.»

Puras mentiras.

Parecía irreal, no obstante, había soldados dispuestos a sacrificarse por los demás. Por alguien especial, único. Ellos ponían a esa persona por encima de todos, por encima de sí. Christa anhelaba seguir su ejemplo.

Tristemente sus palabras subían al cielo y su afecto se quedaba en la tierra. Las palabras sin afecto nunca llegaban a oídos de Dios, según los clérigos. Lo que causaba gracia, suponiendo que el tal Dios escucha a sus hijos por igual, sin distinción alguna.

_Es por eso, por eso me gustaría irme. Correr descalza entre las hojas perfumadas de un libro, admirando el sepia de sus palabras, viajando entre tantas maravillas… con ella._

Porqué el amor que nace de tan débiles principios, impera luego con tanta tiranía. Y Christa, consciente de ese hecho, prefería acabar con todo antes, siquiera, de que el egoísmo consumiese el sentimiento inmaculado que yacía en su pecho.

Alzó la vista un segundo, para bajarla, observando las hojas de otoño crujir bajo sus pies. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

— Si fuese igual al dramaturgo podría inventar mil y un historias, con nosotras como protagonistas. Y todas acabarían bien. O podría ser una poetisa, si no ocupara la mayor parte del día en entrenar.

La poesía también le gustaba.

Pero con versos bonitos no le salvaba la vida a nadie, y con una espada sí. Así estaban las cosas. No había tiempo para cuentos, canciones o rimas, ni para bodas o velos de tul, pulcramente blancos.

«Cuándo todo esto acabe, cásate conmigo»

Dio unos cuantos giros, tambaleándose ocasionalmente, recreándose frente a un padre que recitaba la biblia, con repiques de campanas adornando el aire y sus amigos sonriéndole, esparcidos entre las butacas de la Iglesia.

No había desdicha. Solo Ymir, sonriendo de igual modo.

No había pánico. Solo Ymir, sosteniendo su mano.

No había gritos. Solo Ymir, entreabriendo los labios, pronunciando un «Sí, acepto.»

— Y "_en mi cielo al crepúsculo eres como una nube_

_Y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero._

_Eres mía, eres mía, mujer de labios dulces_

_Y viven en tu vida mis infinitos sueños_"

No, no iría a buscarla esa noche, probablemente tampoco las siguientes. Era muy cobarde para eso; interpretaba el papel de damisela en apuros, y como tal, el derecho de ir a su lado no le fue concedido. Todo dependía de Ymir, siempre había sido de ese modo.

_Cabe la posibilidad que lo dijera en broma, como una jugarreta malvada contra mí_ se dijo _pero no, no lo creo. Ella es sincera, voy a confiar._

Y como invocada por sus deseos, los ojos de Christa se iluminaron y corrió hacia ella al verla de brazos cruzados, cerca de la entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas, sin disimular su alegría.

Había decidido que se esforzaría por sobrevivir al máximo, para ir codo a codo, recitando declaraciones que nunca saldrían de su boca, hasta que todo terminara.

— ¿Keith-san nos necesita, ha ocurrido algo?

Ymir negó.

— Se está enfriando. Tu cena —aclaró—. Vamos —y la cogió de la mano, con algo de terquedad, como al ejecutar una tarea que no resultaba de su agrado. Christa soltó una risita al notar lo cálido que era su contacto. La mirada que le dedicó antes de darse la vuelta y guiarla tuvo un atisbo, pequeño, casi imperceptible, de disfrute. Ymir también estaba feliz, junto a ella. Por ella.

Y puede que la sensación embriagadora de sus manos entrelazadas; o la luna, que brillaba más que en noches anteriores; tal vez el simple hecho de _vivir_ el momento, fue lo que la incitó a decir:

— "_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente._

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._"

Por encima del hombro Ymir la miró. En silencio.

Las historias de horror no tienen finales felices, afirmaría Eren con contundencia, él no siempre tenía la razón; entonces ellas, como Otelo y Desdémona, como Ofelia y Hamlet, como aquellos personajes, esencia del drama, por consecuente de la acción y el caos, debían ser la excepción a la regla.

Era _su_ historia, después de todo.

— Yo también me alegro de que vivas, Christa.

Una que apenas estaba comenzando.

**#FIN**


End file.
